A Promise To Keep
by s.inthehouse
Summary: Sam has only broken a promise to Quinn once, and vowed to never do it again. Now Quinn is going to make him promise her something that will make him question that oath.


Sam had only ever broken one promise he made to Quinn, and ever since that fateful day in the middle of the hallway he had vowed to never break a promise to her again. Here he was, five years later, married to the girl of his dreams with two beautiful children. That's right, Sam Evans had married the one and only Quinn Fabray. After reconciling their senior year, Sam followed Quinn to Yale, attending at the University of New Haven so they could still be together. Then in their third year, Sam proposed, getting married that summer in a small affair with their family and friends. By the end of their final year Quinn was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Margaret Elise and Jacob Andrew were born on a chilly November 5th, and that was the day that Sam had to make a new promise to Quinn, one that she was determined to make him keep.

Sitting on the hospital bed next to Quinn while holding his daughter, Sam couldn't have been happier. "Hey Q, we make some pretty adorable babies, huh?" Quinn just giggled and nodded her head in agreement and looked at her new baby boy, Jake.

"Sam" she said in a serious tone. "Did you pick the name Jake because of Avatar?" Sam immediately blushed and put his head down, hoping Quinn wouldn't see.

"I, uh, well… I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't notice for a while." Quinn sighed, looking at the man that she loved. He had grown up in so many ways, but she also knew that he was still that nerdy boy who had stolen her heart all those years ago by speaking Na'vi.

"Sam, its ok. It's perfect! It fits him, and he likes it too, don't you Jakey." The baby in her arms started squirming and opened his bold green eyes that were just like his fathers. She cooed at the baby, running her hand over the fair, downy hair that covered his head. Maggie looked much like her brother, but she had Quinn's eyes and nose. Both children had inherited the dreaded trouty mouth.

"Looks like the lips are an inherited trait, baby." Sam smiled, thinking of how worried they had been about that before the twins were born. Looking at both of them now, he knew that those lips looked perfect on their tiny little faces.

"Where did the name Margaret come from?" Sam was genuinely curious, because he didn't know of any Margaret's, and he didn't think that Quinn did either. Now it was Quinn's turn to blush.

"Margaret is the name of the woman who wrote _Gone With the Wind_. You know, my favorite book." Quinn could see the lightbulb go off in Sam's eyes. Just one of the things she loved about him was how she could always see his emotions, and know exactly what he was thinking in the blonde head of his.

"I remember that book. You would always be reading it during glee club. And you made me watch it with you that one time, since I had made you watch Avatar." Sam hadn't wanted to watch the movie, claiming that it was too old and too long. Before they even got to the halfway point however, he was hooked, just as Quinn knew he'd be. She watched his smile fade quickly, knowing that he was still freaking out about her realizing the connection between their sons name and Avatar.

As soon as he turned to look at her, Quinn knew what was coming. "So you're really not mad that I named our son after Jake Sully?" Sam was still worried that Quinn would get upset about this later. Quinn sat up a little straighter, still holding Jake in her arms. Looking at Sam and taking a deep breath, she started.

"Samuel Evans, you look at me. I love you, and these two bundles of joy we got blessed with. I am not angry or upset at all about the name. Honestly, I'm surprised you kept it so tame. I was expecting a full-out Na'vi name to come out of your mouth." Sam tried to talk, but Quinn put her hand up to stop him. "No, listen. Avatar is your favorite movie, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have grown to love the movie too. The name suits him, and I wouldn't have it any other way. If I was really upset, I would make sure to tell you, alright?" Sam grinned, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that's good to hear, because as soon as we get home I'm going to buy them a bunch of Avatar plushies, and I'll buy another special edition dvd set, because I'm sure ours will break because they'll want to watch it every day. I should probably go get some new posters, because I obviously can't take mine out of our room. It would just throw off the whole look of the room. Oh, I think I saw an Avatar storybook the other day, I'll have to go…"Quinn cut him off with a kiss.

"Sammy, I have sat and watched that movie with you a million times, but I will not let you show that to our children. It will scare them!"

Sam stared at Quinn in disbelief. Here he was, holding his new daughter in his arms with the love of his life holding his new son, and she was telling him that he couldn't watch his favorite movie with his kids. "Now hold on a minute, they're my kids too, and I think they should be able to watch the best movie that was ever created." Quinn rolled her eyes at her husband, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy battle. She did have an idea however, one that she was hoping would work. Before Sam could protest any more, she started in on her proposition.

"How about we make a deal." Sam gave her a quizzical look, not knowing what she meant, thinking that she was going to bribe him with sex. Sam knew that if she did that, he'd be like putty in her hands. Quinn knew how to get her way, and he thought she might be ready to use her best weapon now.

"Nope. No way Quinn Evans. Not gonna happen. You are not going to be bribing me with sex this time." Sam stared at her with determination in his eyes, hoping he would be getting his way this once, especially since he was holding their daughter in his hands.

"Samuel!" Quinn squealed. "You can't talk about S-E-X around the babies." She had whispered that last part, causing Sam to laugh. He knew the babies had no idea what they were saying, so he didn't think it was wrong to say sex.

"Well these two beautiful babies got here somehow, didn't they." If she wasn't holding Jake, and if he hadn't have been holding Maggie, Quinn would've hit Sam.

"First of all, no saying things like that around the twins. So not appropriate Samuel. That kind of talk is only appropriate when we're not around the babies." Sam's eyes shot up at that remark, eliciting a grin from Quinn, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. She couldn't help it. Even when she was frustrated with him, he always managed to make her smile somehow. "Second of all, I can't believe that you think the only way for me to get you to do something is to take away you-know-what. I haven't gotten that desperate…yet. Now, if you'll just sit there and listen to me, I have a deal to make with you."

He didn't think this was going to go well for him, but Sam went along with it anyways, knowing that it would make Quinn happy. "Ok, I'm listening. And I'll do my best not to interrupt, but no promises." He said, putting a smile on his face and cuddling Maggie closer to his chest. Quinn knew that he was trying his best, so she figured it would be better to just get it all out there and then she would see how he'd take it.

"Look, I know how important Avatar is to you. I think the only things that rival your love for it are me, and now the twins. I get that, and I love you for it. But, could we please wait a little bit before we get them obsessed too? Maybe they won't like it, or-" Sam scoffed. He didn't think anyone could not like Avatar, especially not his own kids. When he caught Quinn glaring at him however, he quickly apologized.

"Thank you. Now, back to what I was saying, shouldn't we let them choose what they like before we force what they like on us? You'll still have all of your Avatar collection, and they can know what Avatar is but that's it. No telling them the love story of Neytiri and Jake Sully before bed, no watching the movie in secret when I'm not home. None of that." She stopped, seeing that Sam was getting visibly upset.

"Forever?" he whispered, lower lip trembling. Quinn couldn't help but feel terrible for what she was doing right now, but it had to be done. She wanted their kids to love Avatar too, but she just didn't think that it was a good idea to let them watch it so young. It just wasn't appropriate.

"No, not forever. How about on their 5th birthday, their golden birthday?" Quinn knew Sam believed in all that golden year and golden birthday type stuff, so she was hoping that this would help her cause.

Sam turned to look at her attempting to do the puppy dog eyes. "But Quinny, that's such a long time from now. I don't know if I can do it." Quinn laughed when she saw him attempt to make the face, knowing that she would cave just a little bit.

"How about I compromise. No Avatar posters in their rooms, but they can have a few Avatar toys, maybe even an Avatar mobile. But absolutely no movie. On their fifth birthday, we'll wake them up, and you can tell them all about the wonderful world of Pandora, we'll watch the movie, and you can even teach them how to speak Na'vi, but only if they want to."

As Quinn was talking, Sam's smile kept growing wider and wider, and by the end Quinn thought he was about to burst with happiness. "But what if they have school that day? Wouldn't they be in Kindergarten by then?"

Quinn laughed, receiving a glare from Sam who thought his was a very serious question. "We'll keep them out of school that day. It'll just be a twins and parents day. How does that sound?" Sam leaned over to give her a big kiss on the lips. "I think that sounds perfect."

He then preceded to lean down a little farther and kiss Jake on his head, and Quinn heard Sam whispering to him about how he would tell him all about the man he was named after. She also heard him tell Jake that he would definitely teach him how to speak Na'vi, because that's the way to all of the pretty girls' hearts. He then leaned down to give Maggie a kiss too, lifting her up so Quinn could see her too.

"With you pretty girl, I'm going to have to teach you to watch out for those boys that talk Na'vi. We won't have any of those boys that aren't already Evans men around our house. No we won't. You're going to stay with me and momma for the rest of your life. We'll lock you up and you can watch Avatar and Gone With the Wind with us every day.

Listening to Sam talk to their children, Quinn was reminded of all the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. He was the world's biggest nerd, but also the sweetest guy she had ever met.

"Hey new daddy, why don't you bring those lips over here and give momma a kiss. Sam instantly obliged, and then leaned back against the headboard next to her, with the twins in their arms. Giving Quinn a kiss on the top of the head, he told her to get some rest, knowing that she had had a long day. Once he saw that she was asleep, he put Maggie in one arm, Jake in the other, and walked over to the window in Quinn's room.

"Hey guys. See that beautiful woman sleeping over there on the bed? That's your momma, and I love her a lot. Today, she made me promise that I wouldn't let you watch Avatar until your fifth birthday. She drove a hard bargain, but eventually I caved. And no matter how much you guys protest, I can't break a promise to your mom, so you're going to have to take it easy on me for the next five years." Looking down, he could see both of them yawning and fighting to fall asleep. Smiling, he continued, barely whispering now. "But don't you worry, your fifth birthday will be sure to be the best day of your lives, and I'll make sure of it." Walking over to where their hospital cribs were, he laid them down in their respective cribs and gave them both I kiss and whispered, "I love you." Then he went back over to the hospital and laid down next to the woman that he would never break a promise to. Not even one as big as Avatar.


End file.
